Batman Billionaire
by osadjsapomao
Summary: The League must rescue a kidnapped Bruce Wayne, while at the same time not giving up his secret identity to the entire nation. Look for special appearances by Nightwing, Batgirl, and others! (Coupling: BMWW)
1. Gas Gag

* * *

Batman Billionaire

**Rating**: PG

**Coupling**: BMWW

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Justice League Unlimited or Batman

_**Summary**: In his hatred for the Dark Knight, a villain kidnaps Bruce Wayne and holds him hostage in order to lure Batman to him. Only the Justice League can help get Bats from going six feet under in this ironic situation._

* * *

Batman stood atop of the stone gargoyle and stared down at the dark city flaunting with overcast.

In his right hand, the vigilante clutched a small packet of heroin that he had snatched for evidence in the new drug ring. In his left hand, he grasped his cape from blowing crazily in the unsettled breeze. He was a bit satisfied after shunning five machine-gun armed robbers. If only he knew what tomorrow had in store for him.

"Master Bruce, wake up. You're going to be late for work." Alfred gently shook Bruce awake, who rolled over, put the pillow over his head and groaned. The morning was always born too early for him, especially since he hadn't slept properly for many nights.

"Now, now, sir; We can't have you acting like a child." Alfred said, smirking in spite of himself.

Bruce jumped out of bed and dressed quickly.

"I'm not a child," He said, knowing very well the reverse psychology that Alfred had intended.

"Of course not, sir. Breakfast is ready."

Bruce made his way into the sumptuous building known as Wayne Enterprises. His employees greeted him as he took the elevator to his office. He nodded to his petite secretary. Then he bumped into a close member of his faculty.

"Hello, Lucius," Bruce said, shaking his associate's hand.

"Hello," Fox said. He seemed somewhat anxious. "Well, I've got to run. You know how busy it is..." He was off before he finished his sentence and before Bruce could stop him. He shook his head and walked into his office.

Its colours gave the viewer a feeling of relaxation. Dark, wooden cabinets lined the east walls, while large open windows with a tremendous view of the city decked the north wall. Business certificates hung on every inch of the wall, but only half belonged to Bruce. He had forgotten about them.

He sat down at the round desk and took out papers from his briefcase.

_I, Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, hereby..._

He just couldn't concentrate. Sleeping was creeping up on him like a lizard. He had to sign something. But he couldn't find a pen. He searched his pockets. No pen. He examined the desk and pulled open the first drawer. A silvery-blue pen sat there, all by its lonesome. Batman would have kicked himself later, being the best detective in the world. Due to his lack of concentration, he didn't pay any heed to the fact that this pen was sitting there waiting for him.  
  
He clicked it, and only a few seconds went by before he realized that he couldn't keep his eyes open, because purple gas was now billowing out from the tip.  
  
His head slumped forward onto the desk.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a perfectly normal day at the new and improved watchtower. Our mightiest heroes were running back and forth in their never-ending conquest of ridding Earth of evil. The Flash was annoying everyone with his cheesy quips. The Green Lantern was audaciously criticizing people for some reason. Wonder Woman preoccupied with her ambassador duties. Indeed, it was an archetypal day for the Justice League.

That is, until Superman called the original members to the womb in urgency. They gathered in front of the huge monitor.

"We're live in front of the abandoned Garthwear Clothing Factory. It appears that an unknown suspect is holding a gun to the head of unconscious Bruce Wayne, Gotham's own beloved philanthropist. Police and sharp shooters are also at the scene."

The members looked at each other in shock. But what came next was worse:

The cameraman zoomed in on the incognito. Even the Justice League didn't know who it was.

"Batman! You have five hours before your friend here gets his head blown off!" The attacker screamed, jerking his head towards the victim.

"Ok...so this is no biggie...he's only one guy...we can take him!" Flash said, arrogantly.

"Look again," Lantern pointed at the huge monitor. About fifty other armed men stood behind the attacker. The attacker then carried Bruce into the building, and the men followed. Meanwhile, the police tried to break down the door, but it had obviously been barricaded from the interior.

"GL, with that little piece of jewelry, you can take all those guys single-handedly!" Flash told him.

"It's not going to be that simple. We have five hours to get to Gotham. We need to contact Nightwing and Oracle," Superman instructed.

"I'll take the liberty of doing that," J'onn volunteered.

"Now, we need to get to Gotham as soon as possible."  
  
**- TO BE CONTINUED -**


	2. Bruce Wayne, Kidnapped

* * *

Title: Batman Billionaire

Rating: PG

Coupling: BMWW, GABC

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Justice League Unlimited or Batman

Summary: Bruce Wayne gets kidnapped because a villain believes that this will lure Batman to him. The whole nation watches as a machine gun is pointed at Bruce's head. Can the Justice League save him before it's too late?

* * *

AN: Replies to the reviews are below:  
  
**ccabello**: Thanks for the review! I love the first ones! D (btw: Thanks for reviewing Enigmatic)

**Alhana-Antilles**: Thanks. I was pretty proud of myself...I just hope I can develop it into a great fan fic!

**Dragostea**: Thanks. I happen to be one of those obsessed Batman fans, and I kept writing and rewriting the part when he 'slumps onto the desk'. You're right; Batman is well...BATMAN. It's so hard to mention the fact that hey- he's only human and has weaknesses too. But I will try my best to keep his rep as the best superhero EVER (WOOH!)

**Nikita6**: Thanks! I was hoping that the summary would be the "bait" but I guess it's dead...oh well...quality of reviews matters, not quantity...(coughs)

**robert1413:** Why, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**dan: **Thanks. I will do just that in this chapter. I'm a girl myself so I know why most girls want to read romance stories. Thanks for the tip!

**Surfredia: **LOL. You're no Superman, it appears winks. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Wonder Woman was as good as Batman in hiding her emotions. Her heart had sunk when she learned about the peril he was in, but she had managed to keep a straight face in front of the rest of the league.

_Diana, don't worry, he'll be okay._

She told herself this over and over. The more she thought it, however, the more she doubted it.

_We're superheroes. We can save him, that is, if he doesn't save himself._

Then a horrible fear filled Wonder Woman. She never got to tell Batman what she felt for him. I mean, they had kissed in that Asian restaurant, but it was nothing more than a ploy to divert attention. Or had it been something more?

Bruce Wayne woke up with a heavy head. The area around his gagged mouth was dry from salivation. The suit which he wore to work didn't have a scent of billionaire playboy anymore. Now it had an icky-dirty-bum-on-the-street smell. He was sitting on a wonky chair that tipped over when he tried to stand up. It was hard because his feet were tied up.

The green striped wallpaper was faded and peeling. The door was wooden (cedar, no doubt) and there were intricate designs on it. A small, lone window on the top of the wall had been boarded up. He knew exactly where he was. He knew because he had been here before. He tried to rub his eyes but he realized his hands were tied up as well.

This building had been abandoned twice. It was Gotham's first museum that nobody went to. Then it had been Garthwear, but that had not worked out either. So now it was the scene of many a crime, that Batman himself had been involved in the ceasing of.

He didn't have time to try to undo the rope around his hands and feet because at that moment, the same man who had held a machine gun to his head walked in with the very same gun. He was followed by a few others who were armed as well.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Wayne. You're awake." His voice was raspy and sounded awfully familiar to a brilliant detective like Batman. Yet, his face was unfamiliar.

"I bet you are wondering who I am."

Bruce didn't say anything.

"We have never met me before."

Bruce still didn't say anything.

"Perhaps your friend knows me better as this..."  
  
Bruce's eyes widened.

**- TO BE CONTINUED - **  
  
AN: I am so sorry. I honestly hadn't intended for it to be so short! And it took me a very long time to post it! I just have so much on my mind these days...I'll try to be faster...and to put more storyline up.


	3. He's Thick Like Clay

* * *

Title: Batman Billionaire

Rating: PG

Coupling: BMWW, GABC

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Justice League Unlimited or Batman

Summary: _Bruce Wayne gets kidnapped because a villain believes that this will lure Batman to him. The whole nation watches as a machine gun is pointed at Bruce's head. Can the Justice League save him before it's too late?_

* * *

AN: Replies to the reviews are below:  
  
**ccabello**: Thanks...I'll try

**robert1413:** Do you really want to know? Are you sure? Well it's your lucky day. You're going to find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Nikita6**: Thanks for the review! I was never good at formulating suspense, so thanks for the compliment!  
  
**Surfredia: **Hey, you're not the Flash! I'M Flash!! Wait, no...I'm Batman. I always get confused....thanks for the review! I hope this chapter satisfies you!

* * *

The villain had amazingly shape-shifted, or morphed, into a blonde middle-aged man.

Bruce Wayne knew who he was. His eyes had widened and he felt the gag go tighter from his facial reaction.

Matt Hagen, AKA, Clayface.  
  
"Will Batman be surprised when he finds out that I have come back? Yes. Will he be surprised now that I have endless transformation abilities? I should think so. Will he be surprised when he's lying flat on his back and taking his last few breaths after I'm through with him?" Hagen grinned evilly and nodded.

"And this wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for you, Wayne," he smirked.

Bruce knew exactly why Clayface, or rather, Matt Hagen wanted Batman. After all, Batman had stopped him from carrying out his evil plans for revenge many times. However, the last time, three years ago, Hagen had publicly vowed never again to return to Gotham City.

The fact that Clayface now had transformation abilities puzzled him.

"Well, Wayne, you don't want to miss your 10 pm appointment, now do you?" Hagen said, softly.

Bruce hadn't the slightest idea what the lunatic was talking about, but it wasn't up to him to decide where he was going and when. The men dragged him out of the room and down the dusty, cold hallway. They entered a room with spotlights in it, like the set of a sitcom. The men thrust Batman into a wooden chair, in front of an enormous television camera.

"You're on in one minute, Mr. Hagen," said a dark man behind the camera. He was one of the armed men who had probably pilfered the camera from somewhere.

"Now, it would be a real shame if I had to kill you on national television, so let's be a good sport, shall we?" Hagen said, grabbing Bruce's hair and spitting on him in his threat. Then he morphed into a young, unknown, brown-haired man that had been holding the gun to his head on the rooftop. Bruce figured he did this so the cops wouldn't figure out who kidnapped Bruce Wayne.

"…five, four, three…" The cameraman showed the rest of his fingers in silence, and Bruce saw the red light on the front started blinking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is nothing wrong with your television. I'm sure you can stay away from the evening news for a few hours. This signal has been intercepted by moi. That's right; me. And the person seated here with a gun to his head is none other than your main man, Bruce Wayne.

"You all know what will happen once I squeeze the trigger. But I don't have to do it, that is, if Batman comes to this pathetic rich boy's rescue. So hear this, Batman: rescue Wayne by midnight and be the beloved vigilante that you are. But I don't think Gotham would be too happy to see their beloved philanthropist with lead in the head," Hagen had never let dropped the gun while saying this speech. He kept the nozzle firmly against Bruce's skull.

"For your convenience," he said, chuckling, "we will remain live until midnight. Then we can all witness Wayne's bloody death."

"Why can't I go to Gotham?" Supergirl whined to her cousin. Superman had just announced his plans to the rest of the League.

"You guys just stay here. We'll get this sorted out," Superman said, standing in his traditional pose, but patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, kid, why go with them when you can stay here with me?" Green Arrow said, giving her a small punch in the arm. Superman smiled at him. Supergirl huffed.

"See you later," Superman gave them a wave, and went into the Javelin, where Flash, Lantern, Wonder Woman, and the Manhunter were already waiting. They took off quickly, as the matter was quite serious.

"Phooey," Supergirl said, turning to face the tall, blonde man clad in green. "I suppose you want me to help you get Dinah to notice you."

"Her name is Dinah? Wow, that's such a…a…" Green Arrow said, stroking his beard. He had a dazed look on his eyes. It appeared that Black Canary had taken over most of his thoughts.

"Keep dreaming, Oliver," Supergirl said, smirking and walking away, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

As J'onn piloted the Javelin, the League members watched the screen in awe as Bruce Wayne was being pointed at with a machine gun.

"Two hours left, Bat-freak. Get yourself down here before your friend gets his head blown off," another form of Hagen was saying.

"Who is this dude?" Flash said, cocking an eyebrow.

"He's obviously one of Batman's enemies," Wonder Woman said, as a-matter-of-factly.

"It's so ironic that the person he wants is right in front of his face. Isn't it? Huh?" Flash said, laughing weakly. No one joined him.

"That's enough," Green Lantern told him, firmly.

"What? Optimism at a time like this couldn't hurt!" Flash protested, shrugging.

The League members rolled their eyes.

"So…what's the plan?" Green Lantern asked Superman.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

AN: And I kept my promise; I wrote more, and quicker. I hope this chapter was good. Please read 'n' review!


	4. What's Da Plan?

* * *

Title: Batman Billionaire 

Rating: PG

Coupling: BMWW

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Justice League Unlimited or Batman

Summary: _Bruce Wayne gets kidnapped because a villain believes that this will lure Batman to him. The whole nation watches as a machine gun is pointed at Bruce's head. Can the Justice League save him before it's too late?_

_

* * *

_

AN: Replies to the reviews are below:  
  
**Surfredia: **Ok fine. You be Flash and I'll be Batman. Hehehehe. Thanks for the review. I will try to update ASAP.

**batbabe: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**TTJLFan: **Thanks! We'll see what happens when the League arrives...dun dun dun

**robert1413: **Thanks for the review!

**ccabello**: Thanks!

**Nikita6**: Thank you! Yes, I like Clayface too. He's actually one of my favourite villains besides Ra's Al Ghul. I'm glad you liked the irony in my story. Thanks again!

* * *

"So we're just going to sit back and do nothing while the Justice League does all the work?" Nightwing said, angrily.

"Look, we have no time to argue with you," Superman replied, calmly.

While in the Javelin, he was talking to Nightwing, who was using the monitor in the Batcave.

"Well it's obvious you don't need some one like me, or Batgirl, or Robin, especially since we're the ones who know Bruce the best," Nightwing replied, hotly.

"Forget it, Clark. He has a point," Wonder Woman said in the background.

"Alright, fine. We'll be at the Manor in ten minutes," Superman said, sighing.

"Right," Nightwing said, turning off the link.

"Why is it so necessary to have so many people for the rescue?" Green Lantern said darkly.

"He was right when he said he knew Bruce the most. We don't know anything about this villain. For all we know, he could be as bad as Darkseid. Perhaps worse," Wonder Woman said.

"We defeated Darkseid. This villain is probably nothing compared to him. He's just a regular human. And we don't need to know anything about Bruce. We just need to rescue him." Green Lantern shot.

"Look, if this villain can actually capture Batman, he must be something. I think it would be a good idea to have the people that were actually trained by him working with us," Wonder Woman shot back.

"Haven't you heard the phrase 'Too many cooks spoil the broth'?" Green Lantern said, his lip twitching.

"And haven't you heard the phrase 'Kiss my — '"

"Will you two shut up?!" Flash yelled. "And you call ME childish!"

He had a point. They were acting childish. But Wonder Woman didn't understand why Lantern was being so difficult when the situation was so tense.

Just then, Nightwing came back on the link.

"On second thought, use the secret entrance to the Batcave via the forest. I trust you know where that is."

"I do," Superman said. "But why that entrance?"

"There are reporters at the front of the manor trying to get in," Nightwing said, looking annoyed. "They might suspect something if you guys arrived without Batman."

"Okay. See you then," Superman said.

* * *

Nightwing opened the Batcave for them, and they landed the Javelin.

"Batgirl called Commissioner Gordon 'on behalf of Batman' and told the police to kind of back off, because Bruce's rescue is under control by Batman, the Justice League, and us," Nightwing said upon greeting the League.

"Good move. I can't work with too many cops in my way," Flash said, jokingly.

"I'll ignore that comment," Nightwing said, rolling his eyes.

"It'd benefit you if you basically ignored every word that came out of his mouth," Green Lantern said. Flash lowered his head.

"I guess my idea of J'onn morphing into Batman to fool the villain will be ignored too," Flash said, quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Wonder Woman said, hardly being sarcastic. She went over the Flash and gave him an enormous pat on the back, which almost made him choke and lose his footing.

"Sorry...I guess I still don't know my own strength," Wonder Woman said, but smirking in spite of herself.

"It's okay," Flash said, faking huge gasps.

"But seriously, that idea of yours is still pretty good," Superman said.

"Quite so. I think we should use it," Batgirl had arrived and come to join the group of heroes.

"Alright, I think we should know straight on how many people are going on this rescue mission," Green Lantern barked.

"Well, you five," Nightwing said, gesturing to the League, "and Batgirl and I. Robin's feeling sickly, he won't join us."

"We still need a plan," Wonder Woman said. "The only thing we have is J'onn morphing into Batman."

"First things first...I think we're going to need this..." Nightwing went to the display case, and took out Batman's suit, cape and cowl.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

AN: Now they really should stop wasting time. They only have an hour and a half to rescue Bruce. Also, they really need a mastermind like Batman backing up their plan, because they fail to see that the rescue mission will be more difficult than it seems...


	5. Pig vs Feline

* * *

Title: Batman Billionaire 

Rating: PG

Coupling: BMWW

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Justice League Unlimited or Batman

Summary: _The League must rescue a kidnapped Bruce Wayne, while at the same time not giving up his secret identity to the entire nation. Look for special appearances by Nightwing, Catwoman, and others! (Coupling: BMWW)_

* * *

AN: Replies to the reviews are below:  
  
**Alhana-Antilles:** Yes, Flash does have a big part in the Justice League, whether they know it, or even he knows it, or not. Thanks for the review!  
  
**ccabello: **Thanks for the review. 

**Surfredia: **Thanks for the review! I'll try to write faster, but we'll see how much work I have...

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino: **Hahahha...Yes, I love Bruce too D. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback, and I will try to extend my chapters, and to develop them more. Thanks!

**Nikita6: **I know! Nightwing is so cool. Yes, WW can be very um..."in your face", I suppose hehehhehe. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"We need to disable the television camera somehow, before we try anything. Then, we'll get J'onn to rescue Bruce and bring him somewhere safe, where he can put on his cape and cowl, and join the fight in bringing that villain down," Superman said.

The Justice League arrived in front of the abandoned factory with only an hour and fifteen minutes left to rescue Bruce. The members, Nightwing, and Batgirl, had been arguing continuously and still had not reached a good enough plan. So far, all they knew was that J'onn would morph into Batman and distract the villain while pretending to negotiate with him/her (Flash was delighted because they were using his idea), while Flash would untie Bruce within nanoseconds and be gone before the gunmen could even take a second glance.

"How exactly am I going to get in?" Flash asked the Man of Steel, as they quietly exited the Javelin, ready for any ambush.

"You're just going to have to — ," Superman started, but stopped talking and walking mid-sentence. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What?" Flash asked, oblivious to why Superman looked like he did. Superman put his finger to his lip.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked, soundlessly mouthing the words.

"My super-hearing doesn't fail me, nor does my x-ray vision," Superman said, quietly. "Look behind that dumpster."

He pointed ahead at a big, black trash heap situated between two corners on the paved lot. Nightwing crept up to it. A noise like a whip sounded, and echoed all around. Nightwing pushed the dumpster aside, revealing a woman crouching on all fours.

"Of course, you have see-through powers in your eyes. I forgot," said she, intending the comment to Superman. She got up and approached the Justice League.

"How's it going?" Flash inquired in a voice he obviously thought was suave. It was almost like a second-nature now for him to use his "other" voice in front of beautiful women. She ignored him, as it was second-nature for women to do so for guys with big egos.

"Well, well. If it isn't Catwoman," Wonder Woman said, stepping forward. She looked a little annoyed.

"And if it isn't Wonder Woman," Catwoman muttered, somewhat prancing, as if preparing for an attack. "Or should I say, Wonder PIG."

"Why you—"

Wonder Woman had growled and flew forward, charging directly at the Cat impersonator. Luckily, Superman had sidestepped in front of Catwoman with his hands on his hips.

"I insist you stop," He said, firmly to the flying princess. Wonder Woman's eye twitched as she came to a halt in front of him, but she obeyed, and floated down a foot to the ground. Superman remained between the two.  
  
"Soo-eee pig pig pig," Catwoman teased.

"How did you find out about that?" Wonder Woman growled at her.

"Let's just say that the small circle Batman wanted the secret to remain in grew a little," Catwoman said, smirking.

"Alright, we have no time for this," Superman said. "Catwoman, why exactly are you here?"

"To rescue Bruce, of course," Catwoman said, rolling her eyes.

"We have that under control," Superman stated, although they did not really have a solid plan, so there was not really that much control.

"I don't think The Batman wants to be rescued by incompetents," Catwoman smirked.

"Exactly, that's why he doesn't want you to rescue him," Wonder Woman spat, wiping the smirk of Cat's face.

"Come here," Catwoman snarled, beckoning her forward, "And let the Cat show the Pig what competent is."

"Gladly," Wonder Woman said, marching forward, "because the competence lies with me."

"You honestly think you're able to go up against Clayface?" Catwoman growled.

Wonder Woman stopped marching towards Catwoman, and she glanced around at the League.

"So it's Clayface, is it? That explains a lot!" Wonder Woman said, looking at Superman, but directing her remark at Catwoman.

"I thought Clayface was dead," Green Lantern said.

"Obviously not," J'onn spoke in his deep tone. "He's back, and seeing what he can do to Batman, he's better than ever."

"We'll finish this later," Wonder Woman scowled at Catwoman. "Stay out of this rescue."

"I have a plan," Superman muttered. "J'onn will morph into Batman, and fly to that top window up there. He will float through it. Then he will make his way to the room where Bruce is being held hostage. In the meantime, the rest of the League will battle the gunmen on the main floor, all the way until we find J'onn talking to the villain. Flash will rescue Bruce, as we terminate the camera."

"How are we going to enter?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'll break open the main entrance doors. We have to subdue as many gunmen as possible, and the forum is where most of them are likely to be," Superman replied. "Ok, J'onn, go!"

J'onn's green skin became peach. His height shrank a few inches, and his muscles became more toned. The top of his head became black, as two points grew erect on either edge of head. His nose became sharper. His blue cape turned black, and the red "x" on his chest formed a black bat.

"Nicely done," Flash said, marveling at the resemblance between J'onn and the real Batman in his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AN: Okay, for all you BMCW people, yes...Selina Kyle does know that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Don't kill me, please! I hope to wrap this story up by next chapter! Please read n review! 

From the episode of "This Little Piggy"; Wonder Woman is turned into a pig.


	6. Everybody's Changing

* * *

Title: Batman Billionaire

Rating: PG

Coupling: BMWW

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Justice League Unlimited or Batman

Summary: _The League must rescue a kidnapped Bruce Wayne, while at the same time not giving up his secret identity to the entire nation. Look for special appearances by Nightwing, Catwoman, and others! (Coupling: BMWW)

* * *

_

AN: Replies to the reviews are below:

**Nikita6: **Thank you! You're so nice! Haha..yeah, I wanted almost every person involved with Batman to know about her pig mishap because Wonder Woman has a temper and it's funny seeing her try to curb it.  
  
**ccabello: **Thanks for the review.  
  
**Melissa: **Thanks!! Watch Justice League cuz it's the best show! Hugs!

**robert1413: **Thank you! Let's hope they don't kill each other!

**dianaandbruce:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the spat between WW/CW. I feel there's not enough on this site. It's especially cool when they're fighting over Batman hehehhe.

* * *

Batman, or rather, J'onn, floated up to the top window that Superman had indicated before.

The rest of the Justice League made their way through the front entrance after Superman broke open the doors, and started apprehending gunman after gunman. They moved on, floor by floor, apprehending each one and knocking them each unconscious. Everything was going well until...

"DICK!" Batgirl yelled at Nightwing. He was fighting a gunman, and didn't see the one sneaking up on him from behind. Batgirl tackled him aside, but the trigger had been pulled. Nightwing howled in pain as the bullet connected with the back of his ankle. Batgirl rushed to his side amidst all the fighting.

"I'm taking him to the Javelin," she yelled, to any of the League members who would listen. "Superman! Cover me!" And she picked Nightwing up and carried him out the door, while Superman stood in front of them repelling bullets of his chest.

At last the League reached the top floor, and had kicked every gunman's butt, including the ones that had run out of the room in which they assumed Bruce was in. However, there was a shriek from the other side of the door. It was no doubt the Manhunter's voice.

"Oh, no!" Wonder Woman said, biting her lip.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll check this out," Superman said, cautioning the other members. Wonder Woman scowled in being told to stay put, but she obeyed. Superman stepped over the unconscious gunmen and went into the room.

The team waited in silence for only a few moments before Superman returned.

"Nobody's in there. Clayface must have taken him somewhere else."

"What about J'onn?" Flash asked.

"Flash; Behind you!" Green Lantern yelled, as a gunman had quietly risen and pointed his gun at the scarlet speedster. Luckily, The Flash was quick, and he kicked the gun out of the man's hand, and it landed in his own. He knocked the gunmen unconscious with a quick blow to the head with his hard knuckes.

"Guns are uncool," Flash murmured, narrowing his eyes. Still, he couldn't help but curiously examine the firearm.

"Gimme that!" Superman said, yanking the gun out of Flash's hands.

"I was just looking at it," Flash said, without sarcasm.

"These things are dangerous. If people aren't careful, the Justice League will die," Superman said, nastily.

"What?" Wonder Woman said in utter confusion. Why would Superman say that? Flash repeated her thoughts by saying it aloud.

"Maybe if we tested it..." Superman pulled the trigger in the direction of the Green Lantern, who instantly made a shield with his ring to block the bullets. Flash dived behind the Lantern, who was slowly retreating to the other side of the long room. Wonder Woman also was withdrawing as she deflected the bullets with her bracelets as they came towards her.

"Supes, what're you doing?!" Flash screamed as he had dived.

"It's not Superman," Green Lantern said over the noise. He was correct. 'Superman' threw away the gun and formed into Clayface. He shrieked with maniacal laughter as his hands turned into two bazookas.

"Get behind me!" Green Lantern yelled, as Clayface fired across the room. Wonder Woman got there just in time, as the Lantern formed a green bubble around the three of them. The bazooka hit the floor and there was a big explosion. The members were thrown backwards against the wall due to the force of the impact. Thanks to the Lantern's protection, however, they were all okay. Flash got up and sped towards Clayface, pushing him flat on his back. While Clayface was detained, Wonder Woman ran through the door and reached the other side safely. Green Lantern and Flash could take care of Clayface. She needed to find Superman, J'onn, and Bruce.

She wasn't searching long. The first thing she saw was Bruce restrained to the chair. In front of him, lying face down, was a motionless Superman. Beside him, a glowing piece of Kryptonite. Against the wall, on the other side was Batman, or J'onn, who had not morphed back into his usual self and still appeared as the Caped Crusader. His eyes were closed. Wonder Woman rushed forward, grabbed the Kryptonite, and chucked it out the window. She leant over Superman and turned him over. His eyelids fluttered and opened.

"You okay?" She said.

"My head hurts, that's all," He said, weakly. "Help me up."

Wonder Woman lifted him to his feet. He leant on her for a moment, but was able to stand by himself. After she made sure Superman was okay, she hurried over to J'onn. He was unconscious.

"He needs medical attention immediately," Wonder Woman muttered, examining him. Superman had now fully recovered. He picked up J'onn and carried him.

Wonder Woman went over to the camera and snapped the cord that was connected to the outlet. Then she went over to Bruce and untied him.

"Thank you," Bruce said politely, while massaging his arms. "It hurts having your arms tied behind your back for hours. By the way, Clark, I tried to warn you that Clayface was behind the door, and was going to ambush you with Kryptonite."

"How did you try to warn me?" Superman asked. Bruce's had been tied to the chair, and there had been a gag in his mouth, so he couldn't have screamed out or waved his arms frantically.

"I blinked in Morse Code."

"Oh."

"What happened to J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked Bruce.

"One of Clayface's men used a phaser on him. I guess electric shocks affect Martians worse than humans," Bruce concluded. "Where's everyone else?"

"Nightwing got injured so Batgirl's treating his wound in the Javelin. He'll be okay," Wonder Woman added quickly, seeing the look on Bruce's face. "And Flash and Lantern are outside battling Clayface."

"Let's help them," Superman said, giving J'onn to Bruce, who sort of grimaced with his weight, but then set him down against the wall. Wonder Woman and Superman were about to go and join the fight when —

"I'm coming too," Bruce said, folding his arms.

"You are not. We don't have your suit. It's in the Javelin with Nightwing," Wonder Woman argued. "Clayface will get suspicious."

"Since when do you care about my secret identity?" Bruce asked quietly.

"Since when **don't** you care about your secret identity?" Wonder Woman snarled.

Just then, the door snapped off its hinges and Clayface came through back-first. The Green Lantern had made a huge rectangular spear which was working in pushing Clayface towards the window. Green Lantern pushed him out the window just as Clayface grabbed Bruce's leg. The glass broke and together, they fell down to Earth.

"BRUCE!" Wonder Woman screamed, leaning out the window. Clayface and Bruce were speeding towards the ground. They were falling thirty-two stories down to the concrete.

However, about twenty metres above the ground, a whip was heard, and from the window of the smaller factory next to Garthwear's, Catwoman was gripping her whip with all her might, as she had just managed to snag Bruce's ankle. But, with the force that she had used to snatch him and pull him towards her, Bruce crashed into the window glass of the factory upside down, and hit his head on the brick wall in the process.

"Dayumn!" Flash chorused, marveling at how much pain Bruce was probably in. Clayface wasn't saved from falling and he hit the concrete with a resounding smash. Surprisingly, he remained in one piece, but he was motionless. Wonder Woman flew out the window and into the factory which Bruce had crashed into. He lay there, unconscious, from the contact of his head with the brick. Catwoman sat next to him, gently shaking him and coaxing him to awaken. Wonder Woman rushed to his other side and felt his pulse.

"Ok, he's still alive. He just needs medical attention," Wonder Woman said, quietly. "Lucky grab you made there."

"Yeah, it was," Catwoman admitted.

"Are you guys still...you know...together?" Wonder Woman asked uncertainly.

"How can we be together when he's with you most of the time?" She said, smiling.

"I guess that's true," Wonder Woman said. "I'm...uh...sorry about what I said back there. I was worried...you know...about Bruce."

"I'm sorry, too. Wow, I don't even remember the last time I've said that to someone. I guess I was jealous that he and I aren't together anymore and that you are always with him and..."

Just then, Superman, Flash, and Green Lantern entered the room.

"It's time we split. We have three injured guys that need to be examined," Superman said.

"So, I'll see you around?" Wonder Woman asked her, as Superman picked up Bruce.

"Yeah, that is, if you can find me," Catwoman said, smirking. As she walked towards the exit, she passed Flash, who couldn't suppress, "It would help us if you gave me your phone number!"

Catwoman drove her heel into his foot and bounded as Flash groaned in pain. After the members finished laughing, they all left the factory together.

* * *

Batman walked out of the medical bay with a sore head. He had a splitting headache. He headed straight for Wonder Woman's room and knocked silently.

Wonder Woman was lying down on her bed looking tired. She smiled as he walked in. He sat down on the edge of her bed with his back to her.

"How's your head?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Yes."

"How's Nightwing?"

"He's good."

"That's good."

"Yes."

"J'onn's doing ok?"

"Yes...he's up and about."

"That's good."

"Yes."

There was a moment's very very VERY awkward silence.

"Thanks for rescuing me." Batman said it fast and without feeling.

"All I get is a thank you?" Wonder Woman said, rising, and sitting beside him.

"What else do you want?"

"I think you know."

"I don't."

"Then you're not as great a detective as I thought," Wonder Woman said, quietly.

"You can think whatever you want to," Batman said, standing up, but not looking at her. "I told you before why relationships within the team were dangerous."

"But we're superheroes; Life is supposed to be dangerous for us."

"We're superheroes, exactly; we have no time for love."

"Who said anything about love?"

"Listen, Diana," Batman said, finally facing her. "I expressed my gratitude to you as a teammate. As a team-mate," He repeated, sounding out the syllables.

"Oh right, so now I'm supposed to acknowledge a rushed statement as gratitude?" Wonder Woman said, impatiently.

"You know how hard it is for me to say thanks, Diana," Batman said, not faltering his voice in the least.

"You are so peculiar," she said, standing up to face him. "You can't trust someone, nor say sorry or thanks. Don't you think you should ease up on everyone?"

"Joe Chill didn't ease up on my parents," Batman said, gruffly, leaving. Diana threw her pillow at the door he had closed. She lay back, frustrated, on her bed. All of a sudden, she didn't know why, she had never been any good but she opened her mouth to sing.

Keane- 'Everybody's Changing'

"

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can  
You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why  
  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same  
  
You're gone from here  
And soon you will disappear  
Cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right  
  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same  
  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same_

"

Little did Wonder Woman know that Batman had had his back on the door the whole time, and had heard every word she sang.

He really did love her. He did. But they could never be together.

**The End

* * *

**AN: Yes, that's the end. Oh well, so they never kiss or do anything worth reading (LOL). Don't kill me please! Ducking and running from mob with pitchforks


End file.
